


Love Can Ignite The Stars

by ignitethestars



Series: The Adventures of Rey Solo [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Weddings, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: Rey and Finn have their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



Rey was fairly certain she had never seen the hanger look so beautiful. Lights hung around, illuminating the room in a golden hue.

 

White petals covered the floor and someone had set a holoprojector up to create a canopy of stars over the small area between  _ the Falcon _ and the X-Wings that the wedding would be held.

 

Tears sprung to her eyes and Rey took a shuddering breath. She felt a hand on her arm and she looked up to see Han Solo. He gave her a watery smile.

 

“Come on, kid. Time to get you married.” Han whispered. Rey chuckled and nodded, allowing her father to lead her down the aisle.

 

Her breath caught when her eyes fell on Finn. He was wearing a beige leather jacket, one that looked identical to Poe’s old flight jacket. His expression lit up when he saw her, followed by a look of pure awe.

 

She supposed this was the fanciest thing she had ever worn before. It was one of her mother's old dresses: it was white, with a low neckline and a silver belt around the waist.

 

Poe whispered something to Jaina, who smiled warmly in return. 

 

Finally, Rey and Han reached the end of them aisle. Han pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and turned to Finn. 

 

“Take care of her, big deal.” Han instructed.

 

Finn nodded. “Always.”

 

Han let go of Rey’s hand and he made his way to his seat beside Leia. Rey watched her mother for a second curiously. She didn't think she had ever seen her mother look so happy and  _ young _ .

 

Threepio made a noise similar to that of a person clearing their throat. Finn and Rey turned to the droid with similar nervous expressions.

 

“We are here today to honor the binding of Mistress Rey and Master Finn.” Threepio began, his voice teetering on an almost child-like enthusiasm. “To begin, they shall recite their vows.”

 

“Well...I didn't actually write anything down before but...Rey Breha Solo, you looked at me in a way no one had before. You trusted me, you fought by my side. You are a light in the galaxy’s darkness, and I love you.” Finn drew a long breath. “I will always love you.”

 

In the crowd, Han rubbed furiously at his eyes. Leia leaned over with a quizzical expression. “Han are you crying?” She asked.

 

Han shook his head. “No, I’m blubbering. There’s a difference.”

 

Rey took a deep breath, teary eyed again. “A wise man once said...all is as the Force wills it. It was no mistake or coincidence that we met. It was simply out destiny. And if my destiny is to have you by my side, then I am a happy woman, because I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Finn. I love you more than anything.”

 

Finn stared at her for a long moment, jaw slack. Then a wide smile appeared across his face and she almost kissed him right then.

 

“Oh dear,” Threepio murmured. “I’m not sure I will last through this ceremony.”

 

Jaina, meanwhile, was discreetly passing Poe a tissue to dab away his own tears.

 

“And should anyone have protests to your union, they may-”

 

“Stay quiet for their sake.” Jaina announced warningly. The entire crowd laughed.

 

“Master Finn, do you take this woman to be your life partner?” Threepio asked, tilting his head toward Finn, ignoring the disruption entirely.

 

“I do.” 

 

“Mistress Rey, do you take this man to be your life partner?” Threepio inquired.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then, by the laws of the Republic, you two are now bound together for life, through illness and health. You may kiss the bride or groom.”

 

Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips against Finn’s, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm arms snaked around her waist, and she felt herself lift off the ground briefly as he lifted her up.

 

When her feet touched the ground, she heard Chewie roar in excitement, and Threepio announcing that she and Finn were officially married.

 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by their family and friends, each one giving their congratulations. Finally, the crowd dispersed to go get drinks and plates of food, leaving Rey and Finn with their family.

 

Luke made his way toward them, his blue eyes sparkling. “Congratulations, Rey and Finn. I’m incredibly happy for you.”

 

Rey smiled up at her uncle, the man who she had just gotten to properly know. “Thanks, Uncle Luke. For everything.”

 

Luke nodded, slipping his hand into Mara’s. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into an elegant updo, and she stared at him with a look of affection that made Rey smile further.

 

Mara turned to Rey and said, “After the honeymoon, I expect you back for training.”

 

Rey laughed. “I don't think there will be much of a honeymoon, Mara.”

 

“Oh, I think there will.” said a new voice. Rey and Finn turned to see Lando grinning at them from behind Luke. “There's a master suite ready for you back on Cloud City.”

 

“And I already put in a temporary leave of absence for you.” Leia added, smiling widely.

 

“You didn't have to go to all this trouble.” Finn said, staring at them astonishedly.

 

Poe shook his head. “Yeah we did. If anyone deserves a break, it’s the two of you. We’ve got everything under control here.”

 

“Go enjoy yourselves.” Jaina ordered. “Or I’ll kick your ass. You know I can.”

 

“Yes,” Finn muttered. “We know.”

 

Han took a step forward and looked at them both with an almost sheepish expression. “I don't have much to give like everyone else, but…” he pulled out something from his jacket pocket. They were two, small rings, forged from some sort of metal.

 

Rey looked up at her father in surprise. “Are these-?”

 

“Wedding rings...I made ‘em from scavenged parts from the Falcon.” Han explained. 

 

A grin split across her features and she surged forward, wrapping her arms around her father in a tight hug. Han pressed a kiss to her head and carefully handed the rings to Finn, who mouthed “ _ thank you” _ to Han.

 

Rey pulled away finally, eyes shining. “Thank you.”

 

Han nodded, “Your welcome, kid.”

 

“May I do the honors?” Finn asked, raising one of the rings. Rey smirked.

 

“Only if I do the honors too.” She replied.

 

Finn handed her one of the rings. She slid it onto his finger, her hand lingering for a moment because it all felt so surreal. But when Finn took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger, she realized this was really happening. And she couldn't be any happier.

 

Rey leaned forward, closing the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly against his. She heard her father groan, but it was drowned out by the sound of applause from the rest of her family.

 

Most of her family, at least.

* * *

_ She was wearing a dress that looked similar to one of their mother's white celebration gowns. Her dark hair was pulled up into an elegant updo--so unusual for her--and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. _

 

_ She was dancing with Finn, her arms wrapped around his neck. She gazed up at him intently, as though he were her entire world. And Finn looked back at her with the same amount of love and adoration… _

 

Ben Solo opened his eyes, releasing a deep breath. Beside him sat the helmet of Kylo Ren, a helmet he had abandoned a few minutes ago in the vain attempts to get a small fleeting image of her wedding.

 

A brother’s instinct, he supposed. And the Force had obliged.

 

He stood and picked up the helmet, staring at it for a moment, feeling a surge of conflicting feelings. The Light had returned, oh so briefly, when he had tapped into the Force to  _ see _ . To see if she was happy.

 

And she was. That was what mattered.

 

He put the helmet back on.

 

But now he had other duties to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is suppose to take place in the Rey Solo verse...at some point, I'm not sure when.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
